


Good Puppy

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Puppy Play, Strap-Ons, Switching, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: arrest me





	Good Puppy

arrested for switch paul on main

Patryck sighed, looking at the last scraps of paperwork on his desk. Tord was off on some meeting and had left him in charge for the time being. That was fine, of course, but Paul was not exactly the most patient person.

He felt a soft nuzzle against his leg, and looked down to see Paul expectantly looking up at him. Two puppy ears poked out from his hair, and Patryck knew he'd have the tail in.  
"Sorry pup. I'm almost done." He told him, gently petting his partners hair.

Paul gave a soft whine, but stayed under the table. Patryck was half expecting it when hands came up to undo his belt, cautiously tugging his trousers down. Patryck gave him a hand, and in response, Paul began to gently lap at his clit.  
"Good boy." He sighed, hand coming to rest on Paul's head as he finished the rest and set his pen down.

His grip on Paul's hair tightened as he felt himself grow closer to the edge, and the shorter man looked up at him mischievously. He pulled him back when he got too close, and Paul gave a confused whine.

"Can you go and get your leash for me?" Patryck asked, and Paul yipped enthusiastically, trotting off into their private quarters. Patryck watched him go with a soft smile on his face, before standing up. He pulled his trousers back up, and followed him.

He found Paul sitting patiently on the bed, practically vibrating with excitement. They hadn't done this for a while, so it was understandable. Paul used this to completely detach himself from everything that was bothering him and just be for a while.

He kicked off his trousers, and joined him on the bed, chuckling at the way Paul instinctively tilted his head up so he could clip the leash onto the collar.  
"Good puppy!" Patryck praised, trailing his hand down Paul's side. 

He took the leash and tied it to the headboard, before pressing the ghost of a kiss to Paul's nose.  
"Hands and knees, pup." He purred, and by god Paul could feel the low ache of his crotch beginning to wake up at the promise behind those words.

Patryck wasted very little time getting ready. He had something he'd wanted to try out for a while, courtesy of Tord. It was, to put it simply, a dragon strap on. If Tord were here, he'd be the first one it got tested on, but he wasn't, so here they were.

Paul heard the click of the bottle of lube opening, and hissed as the tail plug was tugged ever so slightly, pressing against his prostate and sending a tingle down his spine. He of course had no clue what Patryck had planned, but stayed perfectly still as the plug was set aside, and he felt Patryck shift behind him.

He felt something cold against his entrance as Patryck put a little more lube on just to be safe, and then positioned himself and pushed the tip in, shifting his weight so he was pressing Paul into the mattress with a hand in between his shoulder blades.

A sharp intake of breath on Paul's part had him freezing in place, gently rubbing circles on his hips.  
"You ok?" He asked, recieving a subdued nod in response. He continued pushing in, and Paul began to pant, grinding back against Patryck.

Patryck was relying on Paul to let him know how it felt, so he continued to push in until their hips met. It was now that Patryck turned on the vibrations. Paul was too blissed out to even register at this point, but Patryck mewled, his arms giving out for a moment. 

He still kept going, his hand wrapped around Paul's dick to stroke him off in time with his thrusts, and soon enough he was cumming with a shout.

Patryck turned off the vibrations and pulled out gently, detaching the strap on from himself and throwing it in the general direction of the bathroom, before undoing Paul's collar and grabbing a towel off of the floor.

He wiped him down as he collected himself, and soon enough Patryck snuggled up next to him.  
"You ok?" He asked, still uncomfortably aware of how he didn't get to cum but not wanting to bother Paul.  
"Yeah." The shorter man yawned, before glancing up at Patryck.

He felt a hand slide in between his legs and parted them a little. He knew Paul wouldn't let him sleep until they were equal, and well, he wasn't exactly going to complain.

He felt a thick finger press inside of him, and practically purred at the feeling of one more sliding in beside it.  
"It's only fair." Paul chuckled, gently lapping at Patryck's neck.

Paul didn't stop until the taller man tightened noticeable around him and came with a soft mewl, before taking his fingers out and wiping them, along with Patryck's thighs, down with the towel.

Then and only then did they settle back down, tangled in eachother's arms.


End file.
